It is known how to manufacture artificial rocks from correspondingly dyed concrete. However, such rocks are not weather-proof long-term, that is, when exposed to water, the concrete dyes are "washed out". Also such concrete rocks are comparatively heavy, adversely affecting their shipping and setup. Lastly, such concrete rocks frequently axe recognized as being imitations even from afar on account of the lack of typical rock structure and coloring of natural rocks.